1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to image sensors and, in particular, to micro-lenses for image sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, conventional image sensors perform well to generate images. A typical image sensor may be fabricated from a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Charge coupled device (CCD) technology is also suitable.
A typical image sensor includes an array of picture elements or pixels. An individual pixel is made up of a photodetector, one or more light filters, and a micro-lens. The typical image sensor operates as follows. Light such as visible light, which is made up of several different colors of light, is incident on the micro-lens. The micro-lens focuses the light to the photodetector through the light filter. The photodetector converts the light into an electrical signal proportional to the intensity of the light detected. Conventional image sensors suffer from some limitations, however. For example, the response of one pixel to a specific color may be better or worse than the pixel's response to another color.